The Dawn Before the Storm
by ArawynStryker
Summary: There is a path between Duty and Desire, a path that a Force-Driven Order follows. But when one of these Women comes face-to-face with a Jedi, a love is born that can rock all determinations. What is more important? Duty? Desire? Find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Space. Cold and infinite. That's what my life will be like at the temple. Infinite _Thought the girl seated on the spacecraft's seat.

"Making our entry to Coruscant. Please, everyone take your seats."

The girl shifted in her seat, her fine white hair brushing over her shoulders as she did so. Coruscant was so pretty from up here. Bright and new. However, that was not the sight that awaited her as she stepped off the ship.

"Princess Luna." Luna looked over her shoulder at her guard, and smiled. Nodding her head, she whispered a farewell to her older sister, who was now rushing after her.

"Aurora, this is only the beginning of the end." The five-year-old girl smiled at her sister, then turned to follow the Jedi who was waiting to take her to the Temple.

"The new apprentice you are." Master Yoda greeted her, as she ascended the steps to her new home. She paused, and bowed, a faint smile on her lips.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I am." The Jedi Master smiled in return, and took her by the hand.

"Your training we must now commence."

Years flew by quickly for the young Princess. Though she was no longer officially a Princess, Luna couldn't help but feel that she didn't belong. The Force was in her, but not to make her a Jedi. One night, she lay awake fretting over her feeling of discomfort, when summons from Master Yoda came. Luna was now sixteen. Tall and slender, her white hair was tied back with a crisp white ribbon, and her icy blue eyes were wide with confusion as she stood before the door that would take her to Yoda.

"Enter you may."

Pushing the door open, Luna walked into the room, pausing to bow to her master.

"How may I serve you, Master Yoda?" It was then that she realized that Yoda was not alone. She bowed to the Guest, and was stunned when he dropped to his knees.

"Queen Luna, you do not recognize me."

Luna's face paled. She knew she was the Princess of Lian, but this she had never expected

"Queen Luna, you have to come home."

And that's when the darkness that always swirled around her feet rose to meet her head.


	2. The Force is Strong in Her

Disclaimer: I only own Lian, Ruan, and Telmir. I also only own Luna, Artemis, their family and The Alinah Order. George Lucas owns everything else in the galaxy.

"The Force is strong in her"

Queen Luna of Lian smiled across two cradles at her husband. Her foot gently tapped the rocker, lulling the twins to sleep. Ah, her children. In the four years since the massacre of her family, and her ascension to the throne, her husband Rowan and her children had been all that has kept her sane. The last words her teacher, her Master, had uttered to her were etched on her mind still.

"_The Force does not always a Jedi make."_

She knew, deep down in her heart of hearts, that she would never have made a Jedi. She wore her heart and emotions on her sleeve. Steadily, she continued to rock her infants, listning as the people of Lian threatned to rise yet again.

"Lia, I fear for their safety." Lia, her dark Jedi friend, turned from the window, and crossed the room to look at the children.

Artemis looked like her father, already black hair began to patch about on her wrinkled head, and when her eyes opened, it was colored with a deep intense green.

Apollo looked like his mother. There was no hair yet on his head, but his own eyes were icy-blue, and it was expected that he would follow both in temprament and in calling. He would rule Lian.

Lia smiled, and extended a finger to Artemis, who was more active by far. The baby caught it, and Lia chuckled at the little baby's daring grip. Her face sobered as she looked at her old friend.

"And well you should fear, Luna. I recommend that you foster the children out for now. Perhaps if you sent Apollo to train in Ruan, it might help the world's relations, and keep him safe." Ruan and Lian were twin planets. Ruan revolved Lian, whilst Lian revolved the Star. The relations between the two worlds were rocky at best, and it was assumed that Ruan stirred all trouble on Lian.

Luna looked as if she would turn down her friend's suggestion immediately, but then paused.

"Only if the king was the only one to know who Apollo was….it just might work." Her tender gaze drifted over her daughter.

"But what of Artemis?" Lia Lightfire grinned at the child that still clutched her finger.

"She can become my ward. I can take her to the Temple. After all, the Force is strong in her."

Luna sighed, plucking tentatively at her lip.

"Would you, Lia?" Lia smiled, then lifted Artemis from her bassinet.

"Yes, Luna. I would do that for you." She began to walk to the door, her lightsaber thumping against her thigh. She opened the door, and walked through it. She never once looked back. She supposed she was doing the right thing, taking a Force-strong child to the Temple. But was it really? She couldn't shake her prophetic dreams, and she wondered if she were really offering a future apprentice a way out. She hoped against all else that what she was doing was right, but one never really knew. Was she really taking the child from her hidden longing for a baby of her own? One to carry the Lightfire name? Preposterous!

But really, what else could be done with Artemis? The Force is strong in her.


	3. Prophetic Dreams

Prophetic Dreams

Five Years Later 

A troubled Padawan twisted in his sleep, dark dreams of what could happen ripping through his mind.

"_Obi-Wan! No!"_

_A slender girl with hair black as night threw herself at Obi-Wan, and the Jedi Knight caught her in his arms, burying his face in her neck. The woman trembled in his arms, and it was obvious she was holding back tears._

"_Please." She whispered. "Just once." _

She raised her head to look at his, and the Jedi lowered his face to meet her- 

"No!" Qui Gon Jinn sat up in bed, his chest heaving. He quickly rolled out of his bed, rushing into the next room where his master slept. His hand reached out, and shook Jedi Knight Dooku's shoulder.

"Master, I need to speak with Master Yoda." In an instant, the Knight was out of his bed, ushering his Padawan to find the Master.

Meanwhile, Master Yoda is also having a difficult time sleeping….

"Please, Obi-Wan. Do not take on this apprentice, no matter what your Master said! He is too angry, and too bitter. If you train him, he will only bite the hand that feeds you."

_Obi-Wan looked over the sleeping boy that the pair was discussing._

"_Tommorow we go before the council."_

"_I can sense it, Obi-Wan. He will destroy your entire Order, all you have worked for."_

_Once more, Obi-Wan ran his hand over the boy's hair._

"_I cannot just leave him here alone." The female companion heaved a sigh of relief, and lay her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder._

"_Leave him to me, I will become his guardian. But he will never learn the ways of the Force."_

The Master sat up in his bed, contemplating what he had seen. But he was not alone, for Lia Lightfire was also having a dream-filled night.

Obi-Wan stood by her side, implacable, watching the movements of the crowd. The girl next to whom he stood was lovely, her dark hair a stark contrast to the white gown she wore. Upon her head, rest a silver crown, and in one hand rest a silver staff.

"_All hail Queen-"_

_The herald's intoning was cut short by the blaster. Obi-Wan pushed the Queen to the floor, then turned on his Lightsaber._

"_Mother!" A boy of about fifteen rushed to his mother, watching with horror filled eyes as Obi-Wan was slain, and the assassin came for his mother._

"_It's about time, Artemis Lightfire."_

Lia opened her eyes, a sharp pain in her chest, as she agonized guiltily. Her dreams were back, and she should have known better than to bring the child here. Slowly she worked her way out of bed, and headed towards Master Yoda's chambers.

Once there, Lia lifted her hand, and knocked on the door. A young Padawan opened it, and admitted her.

"Prophetic dreams you have had, Lia." Yoda greeted her. She inclined her head slightly. "Had them as well, the Padawan has." He continued. It was his last statement that rattled her to the core. "And echo my own, they do."

Lia plopped into a chair desperately trying to hold back tears. She loved Artemis like her own daughter. Yes, Artemis was the child she had never had. And now, her own selfishness might drive her to banishment.

"Be sent away, she must." Yoda said kindly. "Grow up with Obi-Wan she must not." Both Artemis and Obi-Wan were young, and training with Yoda. They had to be separated, for the good of the Prophecy. The boy she had convinced Obi-Wan to not train was the one who could restore the balance in the Force. She couldn't stand in their way.

"But mistreated she should not be." Yoda said. "Go get the girl, I ask, Lia."

The Jedi Knight walked quietly through the temple's halls, wonder where Yoda was going to send her. Surely he knew the girl was still in danger. Once she reached the Dormitory, she quieted her walk even more, and gently roused the girl.

"Aunt Lia." She murmured, eyes opening slowly. Lia nodded, and took the girl by the hand.

"Yes, Artemis. We must go, for Master Yoda wishes to see you."

They returned to Master Yoda without mishap, and the old Jedi Master took Artemis' hand in his own.

"To the Alinah Temple you must go." He told her solemnly. "There in the Force you will train. When older you are, we will for you send." He released her hand, and stepped back, with a nod to Jedi Knight Dooku and his Padawan. Qui-Gon took her by the hand, and smiled at her.

"My Master and I will escort you, Artemis." He wiped the confused tear that rolled down her cheek. "It's going to be all right, you won't be gone forever."

The Alinah Temple was a sister-order to the Jedi Order. There, they trained Force-Sensitive girls to communicate and control non-sentient and sentient beings. They were a Sisterhood, and it was to them that Artemis was being sent.


End file.
